Naruto the Dragon Master
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto's dream is to become the worlds greatest Dragon Pokemon trainer, beat his dad, and learn to fully control his powers as the bridge between humans and dragon pokemon. But how will he manage to accomplish his dream when him and the other bridges between human and pokemon are at focus of a war between Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma? Rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys this is a challange that I excepted from azure-flame-sky, so enjoy**

"Talking"

**"Bridge talking"**

_"pokemon/psychic talking"_

_'thinking'_

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

The sun was slowly rising over the city of Viridian as the people were starting the day, since today was the day that new trainers were starting their pokemon journey.

Within a small two story mansion one Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Kanto region champion Minato Namikaze and the leader of the Viridian city gym Kushina Uzumaki, was finishing packing his gear for the start of his pokemon journey.

"_Today's the day, I'm finally starting on my journey, and I'll finally be able to impress Clair, with my skills in dragon pokemon,"_ a smirk crossed his lips as he thought about his crush and fiancé.

Naruto was a good six foot. He had long blonde hair that reached his mid back and was tied in a ponytail, and cauldron blue eyes with slits for pupils, just like a dragon. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black short sleeve trench coat with red flames licking the bottom.

"Finally, it's time to get going," he swung his pack over his shoulder, and grabbed a fang shaped locket with a picture of the Blackthorn gym leader and his fiancé's Clair on one side and Cynthia on the other side.

Running down the stairs, Naruto was greeted by his Mom and older brother, Volkner, the current leader of the Sunyshore city gym.

"Yo Volkner, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked only for his brother to grab him in a headlock.

"Is that any way to great your brother when he takes time of to come and see you of, you little brat?" he asked only to get a blank look form the teen. "Fine, then I guess you don't want the gift that Cynthia sent with me," he held out his hand only to find it empty and the box in Naruto's hands.

"Wonder what it is?" Naruto to open the box which revealed the newest version of the Pokegear which was blood red in color, and already had Cynthia's, Clair's, and his mom's number already programmed in. "Damn, Cynthia really went all out on a good luck gift," he smiled putting the present in his pocket.

With a smile on his face, Naruto gave his mom a hug before bolting out the door towards the pokemon center in order to get his starter pokemon along with eight other kids starting their journey.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was walking into the pokemon center where he saw Professor Oak along with two other teens staring out like him, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Oh Naruto, glad you make it so early, I was just about to give Sasuke and Kiba here their first pokemon, seeing as they don't want to wait for the other new trainers," Professor Oak smiled showing the tray of pokeballs behind him.

"That's alright I was wanting to head out as soon as possible as well," Oak nodded motioning the three boys to gather around him.

"Now first for Sasuke, from your brother we have this for you," Oak handed him a darkball, which he tossed into the air, releasing a Houndour.

"Um, not surprising," Sasuke smirked in his typical Uchiha fashion.

"Next, Kiba, from your sister this is for you," Kiba got a regular pokeball which he tossed, releasing a Poochyena.

"Alright, way to go sis," Kiba smirked petting his new pokemon.

"And finally, Naruto, sent to me by Clair from the Charicific Valley," Oak handed Naruto a moonball, which he tossed into the air releasing an orange Charmander that was twice the size of a regular Charmander.

"Sweet, I definitely got to thank Clair for this," he said hugging the Charmander, which nuzzled into him with a smile.

"Well now that you have your own pokemon here are your pokedexs," he handed each of them one of the newest versions of the pokedexs with a smile. "Now I wish you all luck out there on your journey," with that the three boys left with their new pokemon in tow.

"So where are you guy's headed first?" Kiba asked once the three were outside the pokemon center.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm headed out to Unova, got to go see Elsa, also need to meet with little Iris and old man Drayden," Naruto chuckled, recalling Charmander before running of towards the airport.

A few hours later Naruto was walking around Nimbasa city and he was completely and utterly lost.

"Damn this is so annoying, where the hell am I?" Naruto yelled to himself before bumping into a man with green hair and a gray hat. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, it was partly my fault," the man said with a smile before noticing the pokeball on Naruto's waist. "Are you a pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah I am, even though I just started a few hours ago," Naruto chuckled.

"Is that so, then how about a friendly battle?" the man pulled out a pokeball with a smile. "By the way, my name's N, it's nice to meet you."

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you as well," he smirked pulling out Charmanders ball before tossing it into the air, releasing said pokemon while N released Zorua. "Now let's get this battle started, Charmander use Ember."

"Zorua, dodge and use Pursuit," N called as the little black fox dodged the barrage of fireballs, before tackling Charmander.

"Charmander, get in front of it and use Dragon Rage," Charmander got in front of the black fox before shooting a steam of purple flames at the fox, which hit point blank, sending it flying into a tree, knocking it unconscious.

The crowd that had gathered as the two battled, which included Elsa, Iris, and Drayden, all cheered while N recalled his downed pokemon with a smile.

"Well, it looks like you beat me, but it was a good battle," N smiled, stretching out his hand, which Naruto took with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was good, and thanks, that was an assume battle," "Char char," the crowd cheered again as N walked away before Elsa wrapped Naruto in a hug.

"It's good to see you Naruto," she smiled, letting him go as he shook hands with Drayden and was hug tackled by Iris.

"You to Elsa, so when do we head out?" he turned to the dragon gym leader who was smirking.

"Just like Clair, always a hot head when it comes to Dragon types, no wonder you two make a great couple," the old man sighed shaking his head. "Well, we'll be heading out in one hour, that's when the migrating begins, and that will be the best time for you and Iris to get an Axew," he grinned as both Naruto and Iris smiled.

That night, the three dragon trainers were camped outside of mistralton cave, where Axew were commonly seen, even though the cave was almost impossible to get to for normal trainers.

"Man I can't wait for the sun to rise, then we can get an Axew, and I'll be one step closer to becoming a true dragon master," Naruto had stars in his eye while Charmander nodded her head before going back to her food.

"I know, I can't wait to get my first dragon, when I do I'm going to be the best dragon trainer ever," Naruto gave her a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, to bad I'm already ahead of you in that," he smirked at seeing her fuming face as he put a hand on Charmanders head.

"Yeah well, after I get my pokemon I'm going to become a lot better than you," she stuck her tongue out at him getting the two to laugh.

The next day, the three dragon trainers were overlooking a small ditch were a colony of Axew, Fraxure, and a few Haxorus were currently nesting.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," Naruto yelled jumping into the ditch before the old man could stop him, in order to save an Axew that appeared to be the runt of the nest.

At Naruto's outburst all of the pokemon turned their attention towards Naruto, ready to defend their territory if he proved to be a threat.

When Naruto reached the floor of the ditch, all of the Axew who were picking on the smallest ran back towards the others at the sight of Narutos eyes, which were glowing blood red while his features became more feral and dragonic.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing to this little guy?"** he growled out, standing protectively over the small Axew, while the biggest Haxorus walked forward.

"_That boy is nothing but a runt, and how we treat our own is no concern of yours, even if you are one of the bridges, between humans and pokemon,"_ the Haxorus said before glaring at both Drayden and Iris, who slid up behind the boy.

"**I don't care if it has anything to do with me or not, I'm not goanna let you continue hurting this little guy,"** he roared before releasing jet of fire from his mouth, surprising Iris, while stunning Drayden, who hadn't thought Naruto had developed his powers as far as he had.

With a glare the Haxorus fired his own jet of flames which canceled out the one Naruto fired.

"_If you do not want any more harm coming to that boy, than take him and leave, he has no place here,"_ the older Haxorus turned away as the colony all began heading away from the four, except for one Axew, how ran over to Iris.

"Fine, then I'll just take this little guy, and make him one of the strongest dragon pokemon in the world," he turned to smile at the Axew, who smiled back as Naruto pulled out a pokeball which he tossed at the Axew.

"Alright, I caught an Axew," Naruto yelled holding up the Pokeball that held the newest member of his team.

**Hay guy's here's the challange I got from azure-flame-sky, please read and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys here's the second chapter for Naruto the Dragon Master enjoy.**

"Talking"

**"Bridge talking"**

_"pokemon/psychic talking"_

_'thinking'_

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

Naruto sighed as he walked along the path towards Pewter City, his recently caught Trapinch walking behind him.

Three days after catching his Axew, Naruto had flown to the Hoenn region in order to meet up with Drake, a member of the Hoenn elite four and Clair's dad.

Unfortunately after arriving, he was confronted by a member of team Magma and Aqua, each grunts and each on orders to take him back with them, by force if necessary, which resulted in him battling both members before Drake arrived to find Naruto playing cards with his two pokemon, and surprisingly, losing badly, especially to his Charmander.

After the Magma and Aqua members were taken away, Drake took him to Route 11, which was basically a giant dessert, where they spent three hours searching for the Trapinch walking next to him, before he headed back to Kanto in order to get his first three badges at least.

"Come on Trapinch, let's win our first badge," he cheered once they reached the city of their first official step in becoming the strongest dragon trainer alive.

"_Yeah, let's kick ass,"_ she smiled as they reached the gym, which was surrounded by rocks of varying sizes.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a bolder badge," he said walking into the darkened gym, before shielding his eyes as the lights came on, allowing him to see the man at the other end of the gym.

"My name is Flint, I am the new leader of the Pewter city gym, since my son left," he had a smirk on his face. "So I finally get to face Kushina's son, this should be interesting," he motioned to a boy that looked like him, who entered the judge's box.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle, only the challenger may switch his pokemon during the battle, let the match begin," the boy yelled raising a pair of flags.

"Rhyhorn, I chose you," Flint yelled throwing his pokeball while Trapinch walked out onto the field. "Rhyhorn, start things of with takedown."

"Trapinch, use mud shot to blind it, then dodge," Naruto roared as Trapinch opened her moth and fired a jet of mud right into the charging pokemon's face before she dodged the blinded pokemon, who ran into a the wall, knocking itself out, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Um, Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the first match goes to the challenger," the boy said as Flint recalled his Rhyhorn, before throwing out his next pokemon, which happened to be a Graveler. "Let the second match begin."

"Alright Trapinch, let's start things of with attract," Trapinch winked at the Graveler, who got harts in its eyes and a faint blush around its checks.

"No Graveler, use rollout to try and break out of the attract," Graveler swayed drunkenly before curling into a ball and rolling strait at Trapinch, who was sent flying into a wall.

"No Trapinch," Naruto yelled as she slowly rose to her feet, before falling unconscious.

"Trapinch is unable to battle the winner of the second match is the gym leader," the judge said as Naruto recalled his pokemon.

"That was a good match girl, you deserve a long rest," he smiled putting her ball away before grabbing his next pokeball. "I was really hoping to save this little until after training her a bit longer, but I guess now's a great chance to see how strong this little girl really is," he tossed the pokeball into the air releasing a Deino, getting a surprised look from Flint.

"That's a Deino, where the hell did you get something like that?" he asked as the Deino walked over and rubbed her head against Naruto's leg.

"Well it's a funny story, you see I was headed to the airport after catching an Axew when I stumbled upon this little girl sunbathing, after giving her a little food, she started following me, so I just ended up catching her," Deino nodded her head before rubbing it against Narutos lag again, just like a dog.

"Well, it doesn't matter, Graveler, let's end this fast with a rock throw," Graveler gained a white glow around him as rocks began rising into the air.

"Deino, _Dragon Pulse_," the dragon opened her mouth a fired a stream of pulsing purple energy, which hit and knocked out Graveler before he could even launch his attack.

For a few seconds the gym was silent as Flint and the judge both stared at the Deino, who had gone back to rubbing her head against her trainer's leg, before the judge called the match in Naruto's favor, still shocked by what had happened.

"Well, that was surprising," a voice from the wall said drawing everyone's attention. Leaning against the wall was someone Naruto really didn't want to see at the moment, Yugito Nii, the daughter of Lt. Surge the Vermilion City gym leader and also the bridge between Electric pokemon and humans.

"What are you doing here Yugito?" Naruto asked with a twitch in his eye at her smug smirk.

"I came to get a gym badge, same as you, Naruto," he smirk grew as an Elekid appeared from behind her legs and began growling at Deino who growled back.

"You know your Electric pokemon won't do any good here right?" she just stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Of course I know that, idiot," she smacked him over the head before heading towards the door. "But since Flint needs to heal his pokemon, and thanks to you I got an idea of his style, I'm going to go and plan my strategy, see you later Dragon," she waved over her shoulder as the door closed behind her and her pokemon.

"Well she's right, that certainly was a surprise," Flint said walking up behind Naruto before handing him a bolder badge. "Here you go Naruto, the bolder badge, you earned it, now don't forget to call your mom and tell her you got that," he smiled as the boy stared at the badge, before putting it in a black badge case with a dragon on it, shaking Flints hand, and heading out the door towards the pokemon center.

That night, after getting his pokemon healed, Naruto was sitting in the lounge of the pokemon center having a three way video call with his mom, Clair, and Cynthia.

"And before his Graveler could even pull of an attack, Deino fired of a Dragon Pulse, sending it into a wall, and winning the battle," Naruto said proudly as his Deino licked his face before resting her head on his lap, causing the three women to giggle.

"Well it currently seems like you're off to a good start, you already have four pokemon and a gym badge," Clair smiled, causing him to blush.

"You're right Clair, if he keeps this up we might be battling him sooner them we think," Cynthia giggled as his blush deepened while a shadow appeared behind him. "Speaking of battles, it looks like you may have a challenger behind you, hello Yugito how have you been," Naruto turned to find the Electric bridge standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"I've been fine, it's nice to see you all again," she smiled, leaning of the Dragon bridge with a smile, getting another round of giggles from the older women. "So what are you all talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Naruto was just telling us about his win at the Pewter city gym," Kushina smiled at the girl she hoped would be her third daughter. "So Yugito, have you gotten your badge yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to get it today, but Flint was in the middle of a battle with this idiot," Naruto growled at her while the three women laughed at the way the two acted around each other.

"You know Cynthia, if we're not careful, Yugito here might get to Naruto before one of us," Clair snickered along with the other two as the two teens blushed up a storm.

"What, there is no way I would ever be with him/her," the two yelled getting another round of laughter from the three older women.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I have a challenger I have to face in the morning, so I'll talk to you all later, oh, and make sure to use protection you two," Clair laughed as the three women hung up leaving the two blushing teens staring at the phone monitor, still blushing, before they headed to their rooms for the night.

**Hay guy's I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading and please Review.**

**Also, to anybody who's interested,**** azure-flame-sky has a lot of different and interesting challanges, so take a look:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys here's the another chapter for Naruto the Dragon Master enjoy.**

"Talking"

**"Bridge talking"**

_"pokemon/psychic talking"_

_'thinking'_

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

Naruto was pissed, not because Yugito had beaten Flint faster than him, no, it was the fact that when he left Pewter city, she had followed him, claiming she was 'keeping an eye on him for his mom' he knew wasn't true.

"Tell me again, why the hell are you following me?" Naruto growled out at the blonde next to him as she smirked. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pant and a black tank top with a picture of Zekrom on her chest and black bag around her waist and a pair of yellow running shows.

"Because your mom asked me to keep an eye on you," she said with a wry smile on her face before it disappeared, being replaced by a serious expression. "Besides, we need to stay together, I've heard a rumor that Team Magma got a hold of Kurotsuchi while she was training up at Mt. Chimney and Team Galactic got Haku while she was training at Lake Acuity," this got Narutos attention, since he had heard the rumors as well, but didn't believe them, since he knew both Haku and Kurotsuchi were strong, and very stubborn when it came to anything.

"You're right, with the teams getting more desperate to catch us we do need to be more careful," he admitted, even though he disliked the fact she was right.

"Good now that that's settled, let's get a move on, because I told Sabrina that we would meet her in Cerulean City," the Electric bridge said with a smile, pulling his arm between her breast and running of down the path, ignoring his protest and blushing face.

After a few hours of running the two reached a small clearing by a lake, where they decided to have some lunch and train a little.

"Alright guy's time for lunch," Naruto yelled tossing four pokeballs into the air, releasing his Charmander, Axew, Trapinch, and Deino.

"Let's go guys, lunch time," Yugito called releasing a Mareep, Elekid, Electrike, and Shinx.

"Wow, nice team," Naruto said pulling out his pokedex and looking up the info on her team, since he couldn't when she battled Flint, seeing as he was still asleep.

"Yeah I know, your team doesn't seem so bad," she smiled putting her pokedex away while their pokemon interacted.

"Thanks, so, how about a spar after we eat?" he smiled at her causing her to smile in return.

"Between us or our pokemon?" she held her hand up as lightning danced between her fingers.

"Between us of course, I haven't had a good spare since Kimimaro, and that was tough, especially when it feels like you're punching steel every time you hit him," he could still feel the phantom pains from his spar with the Metal Bridge.

"Alright, but just so you know, I won't be going easy on you," they smirked at each other before nodding in agreement.

After a good lunch which consisted of a stew and some berries, Naruto and Yugito stood across from each other, while their pokemon all stood at the side lines watching them with interest, as a calming wind blew between them, plucking a leaf from one of the surrounding trees.

The second the leaf hit the ground, both teens shot at each other, colliding in the center of the field as the exchanged blows with like a pair of fighting type pokemon.

For a few seconds they traded blows before Naruto ducked under an electrified punch from the girl and jumped away, shooting out a jet of purple flames in order to make her keep her distance.

"Wow, didn't know you knew Dragon Rage," Yugito commented dodging the flames, pointing her pointer and middle finger at him and firing of a blast of lightning, which sent him flying back a few feet.

"The same could be said about you and ThunderShock," he said getting to his feet, only to find his right arm was numb with electricity sparking around it.

Seeing him paralyzed Yugito ran at him with a ThunderPunch , which he countered with a Dragon Claw, causing an explosion which sent them flying back in opposite directions.

"This is starting too interesting," Yugito smirked as her eyes began to glow yellow while Naruto's eyes began to glow a dark blue, before they started trading blows again.

A heavy pressure began to feel the air as the two continued to trade blows when suddenly a bright white light field the clearing, catching their attention. Turning towards the source of the light the two teens gasped as their pokemon began to evolve, Charmander into Charmeleon, Trapinch into Vibrava, Axew into Fraxure, and Deino into Zweilous for Narutos team; Elekid into Electabuzz, Mareep into Flaaffy, Electrike into Manectric, and Shinx into Luxio for Yugitos team.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked Yugito as their eyes returned to normal while their pokemon checked each other out, curious as to what happen to them.

"I honestly don't know," Yugito was wide eyed at seeing their pokemon evolve without any form of warning. "I think we should get to the next town and fast, the sooner we can get to a pokemon center the sooner we can contact Anko, Bee, Lucy, Karen, Nagato, and your mom."

Nodding his head in agreement, they recalled their pokemon, packed up their supplies from lunch, and began running towards Cerulean City, seeing as they were already past Mt. Moon.

After an hour full of non-stop running the two teens reached Cerulean City, where they rushed straight to the pokemon center, calling up a hug gust of wind as the past causing women on the street to hold down their skirts.

"I see so they just evolved without any warning, interesting," Kushina said as the two teens nodded having finished telling Kushina, Karen, Lucy, and Nagato about what happened while they were training. "Where are you two right now?"

"We're in Cerulean city, after they evolved like that, we ran here as fast as we could, we weren't really sure what else to do," Yugito said leaning over Narutos shoulder, ignoring the small blush he had on his cheeks.

"Well luckily there nothing to worry about," Karen said getting a confused look from the two teens.

"She's right there have been a few cases were stuff like this has happened around us before," Nagato said smiling at his nephew. "We're not exactly sure why, but we have a theory, apparently, whenever two or more of use release a large amount of energy, it causes all the pokemon in a ten mile ratios with that type or type evolution to evolve," their eyes widened at that, their pokemon evolved because of them.

"So we're the reason our pokemon suddenly evolved without warning?" Naruto clarified, getting a nod from the older bridges. "But that's never happened before when we spar."

"That's because every time you spared was in an area were your types were nowhere close to you," Lucy smiled causing them to think over all their past fights and notice that she was right. "But like we said, the part about us causing the evolution is just a theory."

Both of them sighed in relief that their pokemon might not be in any type of danger because of them.

"Excuse me," said a cheery voice from behind the two teens, causing them to jump. Turning around, they saw Nurse Joy standing their holding two trays of four pokeballs. "Your pokemon are fully healed and perfectly fine, there was no complication with their sudden evolution," she smiled getting another sigh of relief from the two as they took their pokemon with a thank you.

"Well at least there were no problems with your pokemon," Kushina smiled as they nodded in agreement. "Now I believe you two have a pokemon gym battle and a meeting with Sabrina, so you better hurry, you know she doesn't like to be kept waiting," with a round of good luck from the older Bridges, the two teens hung up an left the pokemon center in order to find the Psychic Bridge before their gym battle.

"Where the hell is she, we've been wondering around town for almost an hour now and we still haven't found her," Naruto complained as the two walked stopped outside a bike store.

"I don't know, she said she would meet us at the bike store," Yugito looked around while Naruto groaned. "How about this, we head over to the Gym, get our badges, and then come back, and if she's not here we can head to the pokemon center and call her."

With a nod from the Dragon Bridge, the two headed of towards the Cerulean gym, not noticing the pair of eye watching them from inside the store with a board look in them, before the owner of the eyes, sighed and followed them.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys here's the another chapter for Naruto the Dragon Master enjoy.**

"Talking"

**"Bridge talking"**

_"pokemon/psychic talking"_

_'thinking'_

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

Once the two Bridges reached the Cerulean City gym, they both stared as the sight of the crowed that was gathered outside of the water gym.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked staring crowd, which was slowly growing.

"The Cerulean Sisters are putting on a show today," said a voice from behind the two, causing them to jump and turn around, only to come face to face with an angry Sabrina.

"Hay Sabrina, what's up?" Yugito chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner as the two backed away from the angry psychic bridge.

"I've been waiting for you two, we need to talk," she said with a serious look on her face. "We've got word that Fu might have been capture by team Galactic," this shocked both the young trainers, seeing as Fu was one of the strongest out of all of them, even though she was the same age as them. "Though we are unable to confirm this, you're mother wants me to tell you that Clair is on her way from Johto in order to travel with you two."

"What Clair's coming?" Naruto said with a fanged grin on his face, missing the slight frown from Yugito.

"Yes, she decided to take a small vacation and travel with you," she smirked reading what Yugito was thinking, since she was practically shouting her thoughts. "She's going to have one of the elders watch the gym for her, and I would join you as well, but the members of my gym of morons," she chuckled, knowing that she would lose more badges if she were gone than if she stayed.

"So when's Clair suppose to be here?" Naruto asked looking at the Psychic Bridge.

"Well why don't you turn around and find out," said a voice from behind the two causing them to jump in surprise while Sabrina chuckled.

Turning around, the two trainers saw Clair standing behind them. She was wearing her normal black skin tight body suit and cape, which was getting her a lot of attention from the guy's passing them.

"Clair," Naruto yelled wrapping her in a big hug, which she eagerly returned. "It so good to see you again," he smiled leaning his head on her breast, getting a slight twitch from Sabrina and Yugito.

"It's good to see you again to Naruto," she said giving him a small kiss, smirking at the twitching coming from the other two bridges. "I hope that pervert of a godfather of yours hasn't corrupted you since the last time I saw you."

"Don't worry, he didn't," Naruto said once he was released from the hug. "Every time he tried I used DragonBreath on him."

"That's good," she smiled looking over at Sabrina and Yugito. "It's good to see you two again, it's been a while."

"Yes it has," Sabrina smirked reading Clair's thoughts about what she was planning to do to Naruto that night, as well as letting Yugito join in. "Well I guess we should head over to get your gym badge, before I have to leave, I do want to see how good you two have become," getting a nod from the other's the four headed towards the Cerulean Gym.

"Are you sure you two are up for this?" Lily asked standing across from Naruto and Yugito, her sister Violet standing next to her as they prepared for a two on two pokemon battle, the crowd cheering of at the side.

Moments ago before the sisters could start their show Naruto and Yugito had walked in and challenged them to a gym battle, which they had to accept.

"Of course we're ready, let's do this," Naruto smirked as he held his pokeball in front of him.

"Alright than, let's do this," Violet said motioning Daisy, who was acting as the ref to start the match.

"Alright this will be a two on two double pokemon battle between the gym leaders Lily and Violet," the crowd cheered. And the challengers Naruto and Yugito, all trainers are allowed to pokemon each, the match will end when all the pokemon on either side are unable to battle, let the battle begin," she said starting the battle.

"Let's go Seal," "You're up Goldeen," the sisters said calling out their first two pokemon, both of whom dove under the water.

"Vibrava you're up first," Naruto yelled releasing the dragon type.

"Flappy, show them what you can do," Yugito said releasing the sheep pokemon onto one of the flouting stands in the pool for non-water pokemon. "Let's kick things of, Flappy, use Thunderbolt," "Vibrava, poison the water with Toxic," the sheep released a bolt of lightning through the water while the dragon shot a jet of poison into the water, while the Seal managed to get onto one of the lands before the water was hit by either attack.

"No Goldeen," Violet yelled as Goldeen floated to the top of the pool unconscious.

"Goldeen is unable to battle," Daisy said as Violet recalled her Goldeen before pulling out her second pokeball. "Go Shellder, she called releasing the pokemon onto one of the lands. "Use Icicle Spear on Vibrava," "Seal help Shellder out with Icy Wind," the sisters called out.

Seal let out a blast of cold wind while Shellder began firing spears of ice at Vibrava, who was attempting to dodge the attacks.

"Vibrava counter with SonicBoom," Vibarva's began firing of waves of energy from her wings, knocking the attacks of course.

"Flappy, help out with Discharge," Yugito said as Flappy, who had managed to sneak up behind the two, let of a static bolt that hit the three other pokemon on the field, knocking the two water pokemon unconscious since Vibrava was part ground type.

"Both Shellder and seal are unable to battle, leaving the gym leaders with one pokemon," Daisy said as Naruto and Yugito bumped their fists together, not noticing that they were giving of a small amount of power.

"If this battle keeps up, Vibrava and Flappy may evolve again from the amount of power those two are radiating," Sabrina said in an undertone to Clair, who nodded while watching the battle, she could see that both Naruto and Yugito were tapping into their powers unconsciously.

"Alright seal, let's show them what we can do," said releasing her second seal. "Use Ice Shard," seal began firing of shards of Ice at the two pokemon, who were dodging it, a soft white glow around them both.

"Hay Yugito, how about we wrap this up?" Naruto asked glancing over at her.

"Alright, I'm game," she smirked in return. "Flappy/Vibrava use Hidden Power," they yelled together. Both pokemon gained a whitish glow to them before releasing a ball of energy at Seal, both hitting the water pokemon, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the crowd was in silence for a few second at the sight of Seal's unconscious form floating in the water, before they all broke into cheers.

"Alright, we won," Naruto cheered before he was pulled into a kiss from Yugito, which shocked him, and caused the crowd to whistle and cheer.

Once the kiss ended both of them blushed, and looked away from each other before there pokemon began to glow, catching their attention, along with everyone else.

"Their evolving again," Yugito whispered, as she watched her Flappy become an Ampharos while Naruto's Vibrava became a Flygon.

"But how, that battle wasn't enough to get them to evolve and I don't think we were putting out any power," Naruto whispered back as Flygon landed in front of them with Ampharos on her back.

"It's because you two were unconsciously tapping into your powers during the battle," Sabrina said walking up behind them with Clair. "You have to remember, our powers are still a mystery and all we really know about them is that they react to our emotions," both their eyes widened.

"I thought I felt a little strange as the battle continued but I didn't think we were putting out that much power," Yugito said stocking her Ampharos. "Do you have any clue as to what pushed them to evolve?"

"That kiss you two just finished in your little power high pushed them both do to the amount of power you two were giving of," Clair said smirking, causing them both to blush again.

"That was a great battle you two," Lily said as the three sisters walked over to them.

"Yeah it was really good," Violet said holding out two cascade badges. "You two defiantly earned these."

"Thanks," the two said taking the badges. "Alright, we got the cascade badge," they said bumping knuckles again.

"Here you are," Nurse Joy said a few hours later as she handed Naruto and Yugito back their pokeballs; after the gym battle Sabrina had teleported back to her gym while Naruto, Yugito, and Clair headed to the pokemon center to make sure that there was nothing wrong with either Flygon or Ampharos. "Both of your pokemon are perfectly healthy, there were no side-affects to their evolution, though I would try and be more aware of your powers if I were you," she said getting a nod from the two.

They knew she was right, but they were still learning how to control their powers so you really couldn't blame them, it's not like they were trying to force their pokemon to evolve.

"Well we should get some sleep you two; we've got a long trip to Vermilion tomorrow," Clair said leading them to the room they were sharing, since all of the other rooms were booked, leaving them in one room; the room itself was nice except for the fact that there was only one bed.

"Well I guess I'll be taking the floor," Naruto said once all to them were ready for bed, Naruto was wearing a pair of black boxers, Yugito was wearing a pair of white panties and a night shirt that barley covered her breast, and Clair was wearing a pair of black panties and a black bra.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Clair asked pressing her c-cup sized breast into his back with a seductive smirk on her face. "There's plenty of room on the bed for all three of use, besides, you are our fiance and we should get some experience in," she smirked pushing him onto the bed and locking the door to their room.

**Lemon**

Clair slowly licked he lips as she removed her bra and panties, slowly stalking over to Naruto, whose face was brat red as he licked his lips at the sight of the woman.

"Well, do you like what you see?" Naruto dumbly nodded his head as the sound of more cloths hitting the floor caught his attention.

Turning his head Naruto's eyes widened as Yugito, no longer wearing her cloths, walked forward with a seductive smirk on her lip.

"What about me Naruto, do I excite you?" she asked pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, sparks literally flying around Naruto's head from the kiss.

"Wow, I liked that," he grinned stupidly causing the two women to giggle. "Can I have another?" he asked getting his request while Clair removed his boxer, revealing him to be standing at full attention already.

"Oh my," Clair said getting the attention of the two bridges. "This certainly is big," she slowly licked it, with Yugito joining in, causing Naruto to shudder in pleasure.

For a few seconds, both women continued to lick and suck on his cock before Naruto released his load all over both of their faces.

"Man that was great," Naruto said his eyes completely glazed over before he was pushed onto his back.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Clair said mounting his waist, lining her wet pussy up with his hard cock. "However, we're not done yet," she smirked before slamming down onto him, letting out a scream of pleasure, since all the rooms were sound proof.

Slowly Clair began to rock her hips back and forward, picking up speed as she went while Yugito mounted Naruto's head, massaging her breast as Naruto grabbed her waist and shoved his tongue into her pussy, getting a scream of pleasure from the girl, which cause the lights in the room to flicker.

For a few minutes the lights continued to flick before lighting up the room as all three came, Naruto shooting his load into Clair, who clamped down on Naruto, Yugito doing the same to his tongue.

"Oh man that was good," Naruto said as both women collapsed on top of him, panting from their orgasms.

"Glad you enjoyed it Naruto," Yugito said as she switched places with Clair. "Because it's my turn now," she carefully aligned her dripping wet pussy with the tip of his cock before dropping onto it, letting out a scream of pain as her hymen broke.

For a few seconds, neither Naruto nor Yugito moved as the pain slowly faded, before she began to move, slowly adjusting to Naruto's size.

Once she was use to him, she nodded her head and began to move while Naruto began thrusting into her, causing her to moan in pleasure while Clair mounted his head, while moaning into a deep kiss as Naruto began licking her pussy.

Again as their speed began to increase, the lights began to flicker, faster and faster until Naruto released his load inside Yugito, causing her to moan in pleasure before every light in the center exploded, before both Yugito and Clair fainted onto his chest from their pleasure high.

**Lemon End**

"Sorry again about the lights Nurse Joy," Naruto said the next morning having changed all of the lights that had shattered from the fun he had the previous night with Clair and Yugito.

"It's alright just try to be careful next time," she said holding the latter as he climbed down from changing the final light. "At least it was only the lights and nothing more important," Naruto paled at the thought of what she might have done to him had it been one of the more important things in the center, like the restoration machine.

"Yeah, at least it wasn't anything big," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. That morning when Nurse Joy had tried to turn on the light, she had discovered that every light in the center had blown a fuse, and knowing that the bridge of lightning was in the center she had gone straight to their room and knocked on the door hoping for answers, only to faint with a small bloody nose as a naked and sleepy Naruto opened the door. "Sorry again, we didn't mean to blow out every light in the center like that."

"Like I said it's alright," she smiled as he folded up the ladder and carried it away, with her following behind him. "I should have expected that, a young healthy male and two young healthy women in the same room, especially when two of them bridges between humans and pokemon," she said knowing she should have seen this coming from a mile of.

"Yea well, thanks again for allowing us to stay here for the night," he smiled as they reached the front door, where Yugito and Clair stood waiting for him, seeing as he had finished changing the lights and put away the latter. "But we really should be heading to Vermilion city, so take care." He said waving to her as the three left the center and headed for their next gym battle.

**Thanks for reading every one and please review.**

**Naruto's team: Flygon, Charmeleon, Fraxure, Zweilous**

**Yugito's team: Ampharos, Electabuzz, Manectric, Luxio**

**Clair's team: ?**

**I would like to hear suggestions on the last to members of Naruto and Yugito's teams, remember, only Dragons for Naruto and Electric types for Yugito.**

**Naruto's Harem: Clair, Yugito, Cynthia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys here's the another chapter for Naruto the Dragon Master enjoy.**

"Talking"

**"Bridge talking"**

_"pokemon/psychic talking"_

_'thinking'_

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

"So, you're Ash?" Naruto asked looking at a boy who was looking around for the pokeball containing his newly caught Krabby, which had gone to the place he had gotten his pokedex, though it appeared he didn't know that.

It had been a week since Naruto, Yugito and Clair had left Cerulean City, and the three were currently walking along a beach headed to see a colleague of Professor Oak's, a man named Bill.

The three were almost at Bills home, having taken a break for a day at the beach and for fishing, Naruto catching a Horsea while Yugito caught a Chinchou, when they came across the boy as he captured a Krabby.

"Yeah, I'm Ash, who are you?" the boy asked as two other teens ran up to them, the first was a girl with orange hair and the other looked like Flint from Pewter city.

"Hay Ash, what's going on here?" asked the girl as the caught up to the boy, before seeing the group before them. "Who are you three?"

"Yo Brock, long time no see," Naruto waved at to the stunned teen.

"Naruto, Yugito what are you two doing out here?" Brock asked getting confused looks from his two traveling companions.

"Brock do you know these people?" Ash asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah, these are Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Viridian gym leader," Naruto nodded his head, "and Yugito Ni, the daughter of the Vermilion gym leader," the eyes of the other two teens widened as they looked at Naruto and Yugito.

"Well since you introduced them, allow me to introduce myself," Clair smirked, getting the groups attention. "I am Clair, the leader of the Blackthorn city gym in the Johto region."

"Wait, you're a gym leader?" asked the orange hair girl while Ash looked like he was about to ask for a battle.

"Yes Misty, I am," she smirked seeing the shocked look on the girls face. "You shouldn't look so surprised, I am a gym leader, so I know almost all of the other gym leaders and their families," she said leaning on Naruto.

"If you're a gym leader then why aren't you at your gym?" Ash asked confused.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said interrupting. "Ash, I've heard about you from Professor Oak, so how about a battle?" he held up a pokeball.

"Alright you're on," the boy said excitedly, moving a little bit away. "So who are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking a one on one battle," Ash nodded before throwing out his pokeball releasing a Charmander. "Well, looks like this will be an evolutionary battle," Naruto tossed up his pokeball, releasing his Charmeleon which was a little bigger than a normal Charmeleon.

"Wow, that's a big Charmeleon," Misty said looking at the fire pokemon in shock as it walked over and to stand next to Naruto with a smirk as he put his hand on her head.

"Of course she is, she was born and raised in the Charicific Valley before she was given to Naruto," Yugito said smirking as Brock started the battle between the two trainers.

"Alright let's start this battle, Charmander start off with Scratch," Charmander ran forward with glowing claws.

"Counter with Slash," Charmeleons claws began to glow as she countered each of Charmanders strikes without trying. "Now Headbutt," Charmeleon dodged under Charmanders guard and rammed her head against the smaller fire type, sending him backwards.

"Alright now Flamethrower," Charmeleon opened her mouth a fire a jet of flames which hit her pre-evolved from and knocked it out. "Alright way to go Charmeleon," Naruto said while Ash ran to check on his pokemon.

"That was a good match," Naruto said holding out his hand once the two fire types were back in their pokeballs.

"Thanks," Ash gripped his hand firmly with a smile on his face.

After the rather one sided battle, the two groups headed for Bills light house, Naruto and his group to see the man while Ash and his group looking to use the phone and a place to rest for the night.

"So this mysterious pokemon is what you've been looking for?" Yugito asked, it was nearing midnight and the two groups were standing next to Bill at the top of the light house as he told them about a pokemon he had seen a few times but knew nothing about.

"Yes, one night I heard a strange sound coming from across the ocean," he pulled out a remote and pressed a button causing a recording of the call to play over a loud speaker.

As the sound played Bill explained what the sounds meant, or what he assumed they meant, while the two groups stared out over the ocean, Naruto deep in thought at what the sounds were saying, since he could understand them.

"Would you try to capture the pokemon?" Ash asked getting an amused look from Bill.

"Why would I need to capture it, meeting it would be enough for me," he said honestly, before they all heard the call drifting in from the ocean. Turning towards the source of the call everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a giant pokemon walking towards them.

"I was right, that is what's making the noise," everyone turned to Naruto as he said this before he grabbed a pokeball. "Alright then, throwing the pokeball into the air Naruto released Flygon, who hovered in the air before them.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked frantically, getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Your wrong about what it wanted," Bill looked confused at that. "While it was looking for something, a friend's not it."

""You can understand it?" Naruto nodded his head slightly. "Then please tell me what is it looking for?"

"Me," he said simply before jumping of off the lighthouse and onto Flygon's back before she took off towards the giant pokemon.

"What did he mean by that?" Bill turned towards Yugito and Clair with a questioning look.

"He means that that pokemon is a dragon type that's been looking for him," Clair said with a smile. "I'm not as good as understanding Dragons as Naruto, but from what I heard it was calling out asking for his help."

"Wait, are you saying you can understand what that thing is saying?" Misty asked in surprise getting a nod from Clair.

"Yes, but not at the level of Naruto and Yugito," they all turned to Yugito.

"Sigh, don't look at me, I can't understand dragon pokemon, only electric pokemon," Bill's eyes widened at this as he realized what that meant.

"You and Naruto are Bridges," He said in understanding getting a nod from Yugito and a confused look from Ash, Brock and Misty. "That means that that pokemon is a dragon."

"Yeah but not just any dragon pokemon," everyone turned to see Naruto hopping of off Flygon's back, a bag in his arms. "That Dragon was the guardian of the dragon island, a special place for dragon pokemon."

"Naruto what happen?" Yugito asked seriously glancing at the bridge of dragons.

"Team Rocket has taken Dragon Island, their using it as a research facility for something," Yugito's eyes widened at this, if team rocket had taken Dragon Island, who knew what else they had gotten. "Though the good news is that all of the dragons currently on the island were able to get away, and that Dragonite, the guardian of the island, brought me these.

Naruto sat down the pack he was carrying and opened it to reveal a number of eggs. The first pair were white, one had a blue triangle on it while the other had a red triangle, next was a green egg with yellow rings on it. The fourth was blue with a light blue pentagram on it while the fifth was pink with an hour glass on it. The sixth egg was light gray with a yellow crown like shape on the front. The seventh egg was white with red flames wrapped around it, the eighth was black with lighting wrapped around it and the final egg was gray with snowflakes on it.

"These are special eggs that were left on the island for the day that I was ready to go and get them, but since the island was taken that Dragonite brought them to me," Naruto smirked at them before repacking them and standing to face everyone with a smile. "But since I wasn't ready to go and get them yet, I'm going to train hard then ever so that I am ready for when they hatch."

"I'll be there with you every step of the way," Clair smiled getting a nod from Naruto.

"And don't forget about me, there's no way I'm letting you surpass me no matter what," Naruto smirked at Yugito's proclamation. "The first thing we should do is move those to a secure location," Naruto nodded at that, he didn't want anything to happen to the eggs before they hatched. Before anything else could happen everyone turn to Clair as a ringing was heard coming from her.

"Hello, this is Clair," everyone was silent as Clair took her call. "Wait… but I thought… I understand, I'll return shortly."

"Something happen at the gym?" Clair nodded her head with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sorry you two but I looks like I'll be headed back to Johto, I'm sorry," the two bridges waved of her apology as she released a Dragonite.

"Hay Clair do you think you can take these to the Charicific Valley for me?" he asked handing her the bag of eggs, to which she nodded, taking the eggs and kissing him, before she mounted Dragonite, who took of once its trainer was ready.

Once Clair and Dragonite were out of sight, Naruto and Yugito said farewell to the others, since the sun was coming up, and head of towards Vermilion city.

"Damn, don't these idiots know when to give up?" Naruto opened his mouth and fired a jet of purple flames, hitting three rocket grunts.

"Apparently not," Yugito said firing of thunderbolts hitting a few of the grunts and their pokemon.

It had been about three day's since Naruto and Yugito had left Bill's lighthouse headed for Vermilion city, when they stumbled upon a small group of about twenty team rocket grunts and an admin.

Once the admin had saw them, he recognized them and ordered the rocket grunts to capture them, which lead to a battle between the two bridges and the rocket grunts.

"Hahaha, you might as well give up now," the admin rocket said thinking he was going to win, even though the two bridges had already taken out half of his forces.

"Like hell we're giving up to you bastered's, everyone Dragon Pulse," Naruto and all of his pokemon let lose a beam of purple energy, hitting a few of the rocket grunts.

"Yeah we aren't going down without a fight, everyone use thunderbolt," Yugito and her pokemon fired of a blast of lightning, taking out the rest of the grunts, leaving only the admin and his pokemon, though both Naruto, Yugito and their pokemon were tired.

"Looks like you brats are all tuckered out, meaning it's time I finish this, Raticate use Hyper Fang and Muk you use Sludge," the admin ordered his two pokemon.

As the two pokemon prepared to attack, a new voice caught everyone's attention.

"Weavile use Ice beam and Houndoom use Flamethrower," a Houndoom and Weavile appeared in front of the two bridges and fired of their attacks, knocking out both of the Admin pokemon. "You two look like you could use some help."

The three turned to the owner of the voice, Naruto and Yugito with a smile on their faces while the rocket admin had a look of fear on his face.

"Karen," both of the young trainers said happily upon seeing Karen, one of the elite four of the Johto region and the bridge between dark pokemon and humans.

"Hay gaki's long time no see," she smiled at the two before turning a glare onto the admin, who was shaking like a leaf. "As for you, I don't know what any of the teams are up to but none of you are going to lay a finger on any of us if I have anything to say about it," she said angrily before firing a Night Daze, knocking the admin out.

"Karen, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked running over, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, which she eagerly returned.

"Well I was on my way to Vermilion, since I heard that's were you two were headed, then I heard the noise and came to investigate, good thing I did," she smile as she gave Yugito a hug as well.

"Yeah, if you hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened," Yugito smiled at one of the older and stronger bridges.

Before anything else could be said they all turned as a bright light grabbed their attention.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to recall our pokemon," Naruto chuckled as their pokemon evolved from the power they were releasing from their battle with team rocket.

The three trainers watched as Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, Fraxure evolved into Haxorus, Zweilous evolved in Hydreigon and Horsea evolved into Seadra for Naruto's pokemon while Yugito's Electabuzz evolved into an Electivire, her Luxio evolved into a Luxray and her Chinchou evolved into a Lanturn.

"Well it looks like your teams have evolved again," Karen smirked putting a hand on each of their heads. "Of course I'm not really surprised, seeing as you two were putting out a lot of power," both teens chuckled nervously at that, since they had put out a lot of power while battling the rocket grunts. "Any way's we should head to town in order to make sure your pokemon are alright after their evolution," nodding their heads in agreement, the three recalled their pokemon before rushing towards Vermilion city.

**Thanks for reading every one and please review.**

**Naruto's team: Flygon, Charzard, Hazorus, Hydreigon, Seadra**

**Yugito's team: Ampharos, Electivire, Manectric, Luxray, Lanturn**

**Clair's team: Dragonite**

**Karen's team: Weavile, Houndoom**

**I would like to hear suggestions on the last to members of Naruto and Yugito's teams, remember, only Dragons for Naruto and Electric types for Yugito.**

**Naruto's Harem so far: Clair, Yugito, Cynthia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys here's the another chapter for Naruto the Dragon Master enjoy.**

"Talking"

**"Bridge talking"**

_"pokemon/psychic talking"_

_'thinking'_

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

"How are they Nurse Joy?" Yugito asked seeing Nurse Joy walking towards the three bridges. It had been a few hours since they had reached the Vermilion city pokemon center to have their pokemon looked at.

"I'm happy to report that your pokemon are all doing well after their sudden evolution," Naruto and Yugito sighed in relief at that. "Though I recommend letting them rest for the night before you go challenge Lt. Surge," she said seriously, getting a nod from the two.

"Well that's good, at least your pokemon are fine," Karen said with a smile. "Though we do need to talk," the tensed up at the seriousness in her voice before following her out of the center.

For a few minutes the three walked in silence until they reached a small plain building that looked ordinary to anyone walking by, though they could see the symbol for the elite four carved into the corner of the door.

The three calmly entered the building, which looked like a restaurant, before heading through a door leading to the back room, nodding to the man at the cash register. Once they entered the back room they headed for a door at the back, which turned out to be an elevator, before taking it down to an underground bunker/communication station.

"Well here we are you two," Karen said as they stepped of the elevator into a giant room what looked like the control center for NASA. "To the Vermilion city, Akatsuki base," the two teens looked around in awe at the sight, before a tall man walked over to them.

"Ah Karen, you're here, thank you for coming," the man said getting their attention.

"Uncle Nagato, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked upon seeing his uncle, who was the bridge between ghost pokemon, and the leader of the Akatsuki, who opposed team rocket, magma, aqua, plasma, and galactic.

"I'm here because we need to talk," he said seriously, getting gulps from the two, before they nodded in agreement, following him to a place where they could talk privately.

"So what do you want to talk to use about?" Yugito asked once they were in a privet room.

"We have confirmation that all five teams have managed to capture one bridge each," both teens straightened at this, if the five team had captured a bridge each, that meant that things would soon be picking up. "Team rocket has captured Fu the bridge between bugs, team magma has captured Kurotsuchi the bridge between fire, Team aqua has captured Haku the bridge between ice, Team plasma has captured Killer B the bridge between rock and Team galactic has captured Kimimaro the bridge between steel."

At this news both teens were shaken, they couldn't believe it, all five of them had been captured, it seemed unreal, especially since both Kimimaro and B were two of the strongest fighters out of all of them. If they could be captured who knows who could be next.

"You two don't need to worry," Karen said with a smile, trying to calm them down, she knew they were scared, hearing that the two, physically, strongest members of the bridges had been captured, it was unnerving, especially two these two, who were two of the youngest members. "We already have plans in motion to get them all back, so you don't have to worry."

"She's right, we are doing everything in our power to make sure that they are rescued, and that none of the others are taken," Nagato grinned when he saw them perk up a little at that. "However we have something planed for you two."

Before either of them could open their mouth to ask, the door to the room opened and in walked Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, two members of a trio of trainers that were as strong as the five pokemon league champions.

"Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked, hugging Tsunade.

"We're here to get you two brats," Tsunade said returning the hug, getting confused looks from the two teens, before they turned to Nagato for an explanation.

"As I was saying we have something for you two to do," he grabbed a remote and pressed a button causing the monitor on the wall to turn on, revealing info on both of them and their pokemon. "This all the information we have on you two and your pokemon, who have evolved faster than they should have because you two don't know how to control your powers," the two scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Because of this we have decided that you two will be going on a training trip, Naruto with Jiraiya and Yugito with Tsunade," Karen said getting wide eyes from the two. "They will be taking you and training you both to control your aura."

"But what about the pokemon league, we still have six badges to get so we can compete at the indigo plateau," Yugito said, that was one of the main reasons they started their journeys, so that they could make it to the indigo plateau and beat the others bridges, and prove themselves.

"Don't worry, you both have only been on your journeys for about two months, the indigo league doesn't start for another ten months," Karen said trying to calm them down. "You both will go with Tsunade and Jiraiya for five months, in which time they will train you to control your powers and use your aura effectively, that will give you five months to gather the rest of your badges and make it to the pokemon league with plenty of time to spare."

Both teens glanced at each other, having a silent debate, before turning towards Nagato and nodding their heads in agreement.

"Good, now before you go there are a few things, first, you are not allowed to take you're pokemon with you on this trip," that stunned the two, but before they could open their mouth to argue Nagato held up his hands to stop them. "The reason you aren't allowed to take your pokemon with you is so that you can capture other pokemon, ones that don't belong to your own type."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"He means that you two rely too much on your own type," Tsunade said getting their attention, waiting for her to explain. "Naruto, your mom is the bridge between normal type's which she has helping her around the house and gym, but tell me, what types does she use during gym battles?"

"Well, she uses a lot of different types during gym battles, mainly her Nidoqueen and Nidoking," he said getting nods from the four adults.

"Exactly, even though she's the bridge between normal types, she uses other pokemon, to compensate for the weaknesses of her normal types," the two teens made an 'oh' sound as understanding hit them.

Nodding in understanding the two handed their pokemon to Nagato, who sent them to Professor Oak, since they got their pokedexs from him.

"Good, now that that's done, you four leave tomorrow, we will see you in five months, and hopefully we will have rescued the others in that time," nodding their heads, the two teens headed back to the pokemon center were they would stay for the night.

The next day, Naruto and Yugito were preparing to leave with the two Sannin when they saw Nagato and Karen walking up to them.

"Hold on you two, before you go we have something else for you two," Karen said as they arrived at the group. "Here, these are four you, I hope you can find a use for them," she handed them each a box which contained two of each of the evolutionary stones, including a sun and moon shard, which they put in their bags.

"And I have these for you, Nagato said pulling out two black eggs with lightning wrapping around them. "I got this from Clair who was transporting the other dragon eggs to Blackthorn," he handed Naruto on of the eggs. "And I got this one from the electric forest for you," he handed one of the eggs to Yugito. "Take care of those egg's, I have a feeling you may need the pokemon inside of them someday soon."

"Thanks Karen, Nagato, don't worry, we won't let you down," the two said in unison before going over to the Sannin, both of whom called out two flying pokemon each for each of them, before they took off into towards the mountains.

Time Skip: Five Months

"So are you ready to show the world what we can do?" Naruto asked Yugito as the two headed towards the Vermilion city gym in order to get their third gym badge.

"Of course I am, I just hope dad can give me a challenge," Yugito smirked. It had been a grueling five months, and both Naruto and Yugito had taken the Sannin's expectations and shattered them.

Within the five months the two Sannin had taught the two everything they knew about aura, including how to use aura to walk on walls and water. The two had mastered everything the Sannin had to teach them within the first two months, leaving the last three months for them to train and catch new pokemon.

As they walked people turned to stare at them, the women had hearts in their eyes at the sight of Naruto while the men drooled at the sight of Yugito, seeing as both had changed their outfits.

Yugito was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans, which hugged her waist showing of her nice firm ass, and a tight black muscle shirt, which emphasized her d-cup sized breast, under a black short sleeved jacket with the kanji for lightning on the back.

Naruto was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a muscle shirt, which showed of his muscular arms and chest under a black short sleeved jacket with the kanji for dragon on the back.

"So should we knock?" Naruto asked once they reached the gym, a small crowd of people following them. Nodding her head, the two kicked in the door getting stunned looks from the crowd.

"Dad, I'm home," Yugito called into the gym, a smirk on her face as the gym leader and her dad, Lt. Surge, stomped up to them with an angry twitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" the crowd backed up thinking the gym leader was going to explode, before face faulting. "When you kick in a door you're suppose to knock it of the hinges, not leave it swinging."

"Sorry dad, we'll make sure to send it flying the next time," Yugito said with a smile before hugging her dad, who returned her hug with a wide smile, shocking the crowd, since none of them had ever seen Lt. Surge act like that before, normally he was serious.

"So I take it you two are here for a gym battle," both teens nodded their heads. "Well it's about damn time; I was expecting both of you days ago, what happen?"

Glancing at each other and smirking, they both pulled out their badge cases and showed him that they were each missing just three badges, his, Kushinas, and Sabrinas.

"After the two months we spent training with the pervy sage and granny Tsunade, we went around and captured a lot of different pokemon from different areas, then we challenged the gym leaders in that area, you, my mom and Sabrina are the only ones we haven't beaten yet," Naruto smirked at surprised look on Surges face.

"Well then I expect you two to give me one hell of a battle," they nodded before following him towards and open area, since the crowed was too big to fit inside the gym.

"Alright you two, this is how this battles going to work, I'll be using two pokemon at the same time while you each use one at the, I'll be battling both of you at the same time, so get ready," both nodded and got their pokeball ready. "Let's go Raichu, Electivire," he said calling out his pokemon.

"You ready for this?" Naruto glanced over at Yugito who nodded.

"I'm always ready," she smirked as they threw out their pokeballs. "Let do this Lucario," both called out as a pair of Lucario appeared on the field.

"Well now this is a surprise, what brought about this change?" Surge asked looking at his daughter.

"We thought about what Tsunade told use before we started training, about how we needed other types to compensate for our weaknesses," she smirked.

"So while we captured pokemon we're close to, we also capture a lot of other types as well," Naruto finished, getting a nod from the gym leader.

"So you learnt that a single type won't beat everything, that's good, but let's see who well they stand up to my pokemon, Raichu, Electivire use thunder punch," both pokemon charged in, their fist sparking.

"Lucario, use counter," the two aura pokemon took the blows before delivering their own, knocking both electric pokemon back a few feet. "Now Aura Sphere/Shadow Ball," the two Lucario fired of the attack, which merged together before exploding in between the two electric pokemon.

"No, Raichu, Electivire, use Thunderbolt," the two fired of a bolt of thunder which hit the two, though once the attack died down it revealed two both Lucario had little damage. "But how, those were direct hits?"

"We caught these two when they were Riolu, three days after we started training," Naruto grinned at the shocked face of Yugito's dad.

"We spared with them every day, you really don't think they wouldn't learn to resist lighting a little, do you?" Yugito asked holding up her hand, which sparked a little to prove her point. "Now let's end this, Lucario use Dark Pulse/Dragon Pulse" the two fired of the attacks, which again merged, before exploding in between the two electric pokemon, knocking them both out.

"The crowd was silent for a few seconds before they erupted into cheers at the sight of the assume battle.

"Hahahahha," the crowed fell silent as Surge began to laugh at his loss, before he walked over to the two, recalling his pokemon. "That's my girl, kicking ass and taking names, you two deserve these," he held out a pair of thunder badges for them.

"Alright we got a thunder badge," the two said bumping fists, with a grin on their faces.

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay the night?" Surge asked a few hours later outside the pokemon center, having just gotten their pokemon healed.

"Sorry dad, but we have to get the last two badges," Yugito smiled, getting an understanding nod from the man.

"Alright then take care," he hugged Yugito before turning to Naruto. "Gaki, you better take care of her you hear me, because if you hurt her, I don't care if you are a bridge, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting my boot, got it?" Naruto gulped and nodded his head, getting a chuckle from Yugito, they both knew nothing would separate them; even though they fought a lot they had already marked each other as mates so nothing would be able to separate them, though it was his job to threaten his daughter's lover.

"Alright let's go," the two yelled out tossing a pair of pokeballs into the air. "Zekrom," a pair of giant black dragon pokemon appeared, shocking everybody who saw them. "We're headed to Saffron city, so let's go," the two dragons nodded before flying of, headed towards their second to last gym battle and answers to the question, what happened to the others.

**Thanks for reading every one and please review.**

**Naruto's team: Lucario, Zekrom**

**Yugito's team: Lucario, Zekrom**

**I would like to hear suggestions on the last to members of Naruto and Yugito's teams, remember, only Dragons for Naruto and Electric types for Yugito.**

**Naruto's Harem so far: Clair, Yugito, Cynthia.**

**Bridge/ Name/ anime/ States**

**Bug – Fu – Naruto - captured by team rocket**

**Dragon – Naruto – Naruto - free**

**Ice – Haku – Naruto -captured by team aqua**

**Fire – Kurotsuchi – Naruto - captured by team magma**

**Ghost – Nagato – Naruto - free**

**Electric – Yugito – Naruto - free**

**Normal – Kushina – Naruto - free**

**Psychic – Sabrina – Pokemon - free**

**Rock – Killer B – Naruto - captured by team plasma**

**Dark – Karen – Pokemon - free**

**Steel – Kimimaro – Naruto -captured by team galactic**


End file.
